


Christmas Emergency

by YanNoa



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Christmas, Cursed Storybrooke, Drabble, M/M, Not Beta Read, PLEASE do, also first thing i post, english is not my first lenguage, first work for this fandom so, if you want to tell me all the words i spelled wrong, it could be read as a platonic relationship, ps: i suck at titles, set in S1, with a cameo of Killian Jones aka Captain Hook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanNoa/pseuds/YanNoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was December 23th and Felix still didn't had a Christmas tree</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Emergency

It was December 23th. One day before Christmas Eve and he didn’t had the tree yet. It’s not his fault! He had a busy life. With the tests and home works and that goddamn teacher, always asking for extra projects.  
So now here he was. Going around town looking for a decent tree. Or even a shop that was still selling Christmas trees.

He just turned a corner and was already thinking about putting a little plant with a sticker of a star on top of it when he saw it; a selling of little Christmas trees just across the street. He immediately started running towards it. Almost got hit by a car.

“Hey, look where you’re going, mate!” screamed a man while he honk

Felix just kept running until he arrived at the shop. He walked among the few trees that were left, all of them practically falling to the floor, branches breaking and some even smelled of cat urine.

He took a few more steps and saw it. The only tree that didn’t look like it was about to crumble.

“I’ll take this one!” he screamed at one dark haired guy that was passing by. 

“Well, hello there” a teenager boy about his age but smaller than him appeared from behind the tree “I’m sorry but I’ll take this one”

Felix just sighed “Look, I’ve been looking for a tree the whole day. I don´t want to, but I will fight you”

“Woah, slow down there, Blondie” the guy who worked there approached. It said ‘Rufio’ in his name tag “Would you fight someone over a Christmas tree?”

Felix frowned at the nickname.

“Isn’t that what Christmas is all about?” the brunet boy interrupted with sarcasm “I don’t think we’ve met before. I’m Peter.” He extended his hand 

The taller boy ignored the hand “I’m Felix. And I’m taking this tree” he grabbed one of the tree’s branches

“You know, there’s a lot of trees here” Rufio said while two raccoons peed on one of the trees behind him “Maybe they’re not perfect, but Christmas is not about the tree or presents, it’s about-”

“I’ll tell you what, Felix” Peter interrupted him again “I’ll let you buy this tree”

“‘Let me’” Felix huffed

“But… how about you invite me to the Christmas Dinner?” he smirked “You see, I live alone, nobody to celebrate Christmas with” he made a fake pout “And now you’re taking the only Christmas thing I wanted to buy. It seems fair that you let me celebrate it with you” he shrugged while lifting his eyebrows

Felix thought about it for a second. He was spending Christmas alone too. Not that he mind it, but it would be nice to have someone to watch the fireworks with “Fine… But you’ll help me to put the tree”

“Of course I will” he furrowed his eyebrows like it was obvious 

“Well, look at you two. Mending your difference without fighting” Rufio said “So, who will pay for the tree?”

Before Felix could answer, Peter spoke “I will” he already was pulling the money out of his jeans

“I can pay for the tree” Felix said in an offended tone

“Come on, Felix! You’re inviting me to dinner, it’s the least I can do” he smiled at him while Rufio led him to the cash register

This was going to be a Christmas to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it ^^  
> As I said, is my first work so I will be happy to receive either critics or kudos  
> And Merry Christmas, everyone!


End file.
